Unpredictable Love
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: Chap 3 is UP!  "Ngggaaah  Itachi-khuuunnnaaah   "  Ooh, perasaaan ku tak enak. Dengan pelan aku memutar tubuhku ke asal suara…BAH!  I-I-Itachi-k-kun d-d-dengan w-wanita itu BERCINTA dengan perempuan lain! APA-APAAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga yang hamba lupa judulnya ****Pengarangnya juga lupa**

**Unpredictable Love**** © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Adaptasi, ****Typo(s)****, **** gaje, abal, jelek**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

'Aku akan melindungi mu.'

'Oh, aku bahagia sekali!'

Aku membaca berulang-ulang kali saat si cowok menyatakan cinta pada si cewek dan berkata aku akan melindungi mu. Aku sangat suka shoujo manga (komik cewek) yang didalamnya ada cerita romantic yang sangat romantis. Karakter di shoujo manga memang seribu kali lebih cool dari pada di dunia nyata! Apalagi cowok-cowoknya yang seperti pangeran. Aku suka sekali!

"Aku ingin suatu hari nanti ada cowok yang bilang 'Aku akan melindungi mu' pada ku!" tidak sadar, aku berteriak karena terlalu larut oleh cerita shoujo manga yang aku baca. Bodohnya, aku lupa sedang ada di dalam kelas, sedang mengikuti pelajaran matematika dengan Kurenai-sensei. Tiba-tiba…

BLETAK!

Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat mulus mengenai kepalaku, hadia dari Kurenai-sensei karena aku ribut.

"HARUNO-SAN, JANGAN RIBUT! Jangan membaca manga di dalam kelas!" Oh, oh. Aku melakukannya lagi. Aku selalu begini setiap membaca shoujo manga. Akhirnya aku malah di tertawai teman-teman karena tingkah bodoh ku, Kurenai-sensei? Sepertinya sensei ku itu telah bosan memberikan ku hukuman, jadi dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hello minna-san! Aku Haruno Sakura, bersekolah di Konoha Girls Junior High School dan aku sangat suka Shoujo Manga! Aku hanya dekat dengan teman-teman perempuan karena sekolah ku sendiri adalah sekolah khusus untuk perempuan. Namun aku berharap aku akan menemukan pangeranku yang persis seperti di shoujo manga nanti! Pangeranku, aku harap kau cepat datang!

Aku sedang di stasiun kereta bawah tanah karena mau pulang, rumahku cukup jauh, jadi harus sekali naik kereta. Saat sedang berjalan aku melihat beberapa preman yang mengganggu anak kecil, jahat sekali!

"Hei, hei, lihat anak ini!" kata yang berbadan besar.

"Lihat! Dia punya 40.000 yen, padahal masih anak-anak! Ini kami ambil ya! Hahahaha!" kata yang botak sambil tertawa jahat.

"Huhu..hu..jangan diambil kak, itu untuk keperluan sekolah!" Anak kecil itu mulai menangis dan meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi mana bisa dia melawan 3 orang yang jelas-jelas badannya lebih besar?

"H-hey, bisa kau kembalikan uangnya?" lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku ikut campur. Agh! Memangsih mereka mengembalikan uang anak itu, tapi sekarang aku yang kena sasaran.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" kata si belah tengah.

"Dengan apa kau mau mengganti uang anak itu hah?" kata si botak lagi.

"Uh…aku Cuma punya 2.000 yyen, ini cukup?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Hahahahaha…TIDAK!" kata si yang berbadan besar meremahkan. Tiba-tiba si belah tengah mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Hei, ini seragam Konoha Girls Jr. High School kan? Kau sekolah disana? Ku dengar yang sekolah di sana anak-anak orang kaya?" kata si belah tengah.

"Woww, kita bisa menjual seragamnya ke Blue Shop*! Pasti harganya mahal! HAHA!" kata si botak.

"Sekalian pakaian dalam juga foto-foto sexy! Waaah! Berapa ya uangnya? HAHAHA" kata yang berbadan besar lagi. Mereka bertiga mulai mengangkat ku untuk dibawa entah kemana. Kami! Siapa saja tolong aku, pangeranku, tolong aku!

DUESH!

Aku merasa ada dorongan yang kuat bagi para preman kurang ajar ini. Sepertinya ada yang menendang merek sehingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatku…mau jatuh! Tapi rasa sakit yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang, malah sepasang tangan kuat yang sigap menangkapku. Orang yang menangkapku kemudian mengangkatku sedikit dan menggendongku hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"ups, maaf sepertinya kaki ku kepanjangan! Ekekeke." Orang yang menolongku itu tertawa meremehkan.

"APA! KAU MAU BERKELAHI YA?" kata si badan besar mulai marah.

"Ayo deh, sini." Kata orang yang menolongku itu dengan santai.

"KUSO (SHIT)! FUZAKENNA (DON'T FUCK WITH ME)!" kata yang berbadan besar sambil berlari maju, bersiap memukul. Aku sangat takut sehingga hanya berani memejamkan mataku, aku merasakan orang yang menolongku yang kini sedang menggendongku juga ikut berlari sambil menggendongku dan…

DUESH!

Si badan besar mendapat tendangan telak di dadanya, membuatnya terjatuh dan agak terpental. Melihat itu si botak dan si belah tengah maju bersamaan namun…

BAK! BIK! BUK! DUESH!

Penolongku hanya menggunakan kakinya untuk mengalahkan ketiga preman kurang ajar itu hingga akhirnya mereka lari tunggang langgang.

"Are (huh)? Sudah selesai? Gak ada tantangan sama sekali! Payah! Cewek-cewek gak suka sama orang payah kaya kalian!" setelah berkata begitu penolongku itu menurunkan ku dari gendongannya. Membuatku dapan melihat wajahnya secara jelas yang… AH! KAMI! GANTENG BANGET! Aku langsung merasa pangeran ku sudah datang, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan datang secepat ini .

Dalam bayanganku, dia adalah pangeranku yang bermahkota emas, berjubah merah dan berkuda putih. Mata onyx nya yang kelam dan tajam, rambutnya pendek bermodel raven dan sehitam sumi Ink* dan yang kerennya, dia melindungi seorang gadis dari orang-orang jahat! Dia benar-benar pangeran yang ada di dalam mimpi ku!

"Mmm… Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you so much). Aku berhutang satu padamu…" dia pun tersenyum (KYAAAA) mendengar perkataan ku.

"Dengan apa kau mau membayar hutang mu?" Tanya nya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uhh, secangkir teh?" jawwabku ragu-ragu.

"Aku lebih suka hal-hal yang langsung." Jawabnya tiba-tiba.

"Seperti ap—" sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanku tiba-tiba dia mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku mendekat padanya, lalu…cup! A-apa? D-dia menciumku! Tiba-tiba dia menggigit bibirku membuat mulutku terbuka karena agak sakit dan dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku! T-tidaaak! T-tunggu sebentar! Dia terus mengobrak abrik isi mulutku, mengabsen gigi ku satu persatu, membuat ku sulit bernafas! Aku menyerah, aku menyerah!

Tiba-tiba lagi dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai padaku. Tak disangka-sangka dia malah tersenyum lagi kemudian berkata dengan santainya, "Kau sangat tidak berpengalaman, kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya bernafas 3 Sebenarnya aku inggin melakukan **itu** dengan mu, tapi kau tidak mempunyai payudara yang besar atau pun bokong yang indah. Cepatlah besar, little chick!" kemudian dia berbalik pergi sambil bersiul dengan santainya sementara aku masih terbengong-bengong seperti orang tolol. Kaki ku jadi lemas hingga aku jatuh terduduuk.

A-APA ITU TADI? A FRENCH KISS! LIDAH KU DI HISAP! PAYUDARA DAN BOKONGKU TIDAK BAGUS! ITU ADALAH CIUMAN PERTAMA KUUU! DASAR PANGERAN MESUM! DIA BUKAN PANGERAN SAMA SEKALI!

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, aku menangis keras di depan Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan.

"HUAAA! Dia itu setan yang bertampang ganteng! Kelakuannya seperti setan! Kembalikan ciuman pertama ku! PANGERAN IMPIAN ITU TIDAK ADA! Huhu…hu…"

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata

"Oh, my, Jidat…. Sudahlah, jangan sedih terus! Eh, hari sabtu besok mau ikut gokon*? Kemarin aku ketemu sama cowok, Senior High School, terus kita sepakat bikin gokon. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya disana. Pangeranmu yang sebenarnya."kata Ino-chan yang langsung mendongkrak naik semangatku lagi.

"AKU MAU PERGI! AKU PASTI PERGI!" Kataku sambil memeluk Ino-chan erat sambil menangis lagi. Pokoknya aku akan menghapus momori tentang pangeran mesum itu, dan aku akan menemukan pangeranku yang sebenarnya di gokon nanti! Yeaaah!

Hari Sabtu, waktu goukon

"Halo,namaku Sai, dari Konoha Senior High School. Wah, tak aku sangka teman-temang Ino-chan manis-manis semua ya." Orang yang bernama Sai ini pun tersenyum. Tapi kenapa dia cuma sendirian?

"Sai-kun, dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Ino menyuarakan pikiranku. Raut wajah Sai pun berubah seperti ingin meminta maaf.

"Maaf Ino-chan, yang lainnya, sepertinya mereka terlambat…"

"KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SEBELUMNYA INI GOUKON!" terdengar seseorang marah-marah, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Tenanglah, Itachi-kun! Ini kan Cuma goukon, apa salahnya sih!" kata seseorang lagi. Penasaran, aku pun melihatnya siapa dua orang itu.

!

AHH!

"KAU! KAU YANG…"

SI PANGERAN MESUM!

Aku sangat kaget dan juga sangat marah, tapi si pangeran mesum itu malah mendekatiku dan memperhatikan wajaku lekat-lekat, kemudian membuat mimic wajah seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" katanya tiba-tiba.

APA?

"Kau tidak kenal dengan Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Sai-kun pada pangeran mesum.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal."

APA? TIDAK MENGINGAT KU KATANYA?

Dengan marah ku cengkram kerah bajunya dan memajukan wajahku tepat kedepan wajahhnya agar dia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajahku.

"INI AKU! Apa kau lupa sudah mencuri ciuman pertama ku? Kau bahkan memasukkan lidahmu kedalam mulutku dan menghisap lidahku! DASAR PLAYBOY! LICIK! MESUM!" kataku marah.

"Benarkah kau melakukannya, Itachi?" Tanya si cowok pirang yang ku ketahui namanya Naruto-kun.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak kenal dengannya! Gadis ini gila!" seru pangeran mesum Itachi.

"Eh, aku kira mungkin kau salah orang, soalnya Itachi-kun terkenal jarang dekat dengan wanita. Serius deh, sebenarnya kami khawatir karena kami tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan cewek manapun. Bahkan tidak mudah untuk membawanya ke gokon ini." Jelas Sai-kun panjang lebar.

Salah? Tapi orang ini mirip sekali dengan si pangeran mesum!

Tapi…aku bisa lihat rambut dan matanya adak berbeda walaupun sama-sama hitam. Rambut Itachi agak panjang dan jatuh, sedangkan rambutnya pendek dan mencuat ke atas. Mata Itachi hitam bersinar dan lembut, sedangkan dia hitam kelam dan tajam.

"Ayo bersenang senaaaaaang!"

Kami ber-enam sudah ada di sebuah ruangan karaoke sekarang. Hinata-chan dengan Naruto-kun, Ino-chan dengan Sai-kun, sedangakan aku dengan Itachi-kun. Semua orang bersenang senang kecuali kami. Ah! Aku benar-benar sudah merusak suasana! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan ku, tapi dia sidah mengeluarkan aura 'jangan ganggu aku!' apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa?

"Naruto-kun anak klub sepak bola ya?" Tanya Ino-chan.

"Yeah, dan Itachi-kun anak klub karate. Dia sudah sabuk hitam." Kata Naruto

"Wow, pasti dia kuat sekali!" komentar Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Itachi-kun.

Tapi…. Namanya Itachi-kun ya? Dia juga tampan, seperti karakter di shoujo manga….

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya nyatiba-tiba. Aku tidak sadar telah memperhatikan wajahnya. Karena takut, aku dengan reflek bergerak mundur.

"T-tidak…" tapi tanganku tidak sengaja menyenggol minuman yang ada di atas meja sehingga… byur! Minuman itu tumpah dan mengenai baju Itachi-kun bagian bawah dan juga celananya…dibagian atas.

Kuso! Dia benar-benar akan membunuhku!

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" teriak ku berulang-ulang kali. "Aku akan membersihkannya!" dengan cepat ku ambil sapu tangan ku dari dalam tas dan segera mengelap yang tumpah tadi.

"T-tidak, jangan sentuh…" katanyya pelan

"Gomenasai, gomenasai!" tanpa sadar aku malah mengangkat kausnya dan mengelap perutnya dengan sapu tangan ku.

"Sa-sakura-chan, apa yang kau lap…" kata Hinata, namun aku masih sibuk mengelap.

"Mmm, s-stop, hentikan…" kata Itachi-kun lemah dan membuat ku menghentikan pekerjaan ku untuk melihat keadaannya, yang ternyata sungguh menggoda iman! Kausnya yang ku tarik ke atas menampakkan perutnya yang berbentuk dan datar sempurna, dan apa itu! wajahnya yang memerah malu itu sangat…sangat….SEXY! HE'S SO DAMN HOT!

CROOOT!

"Sakura! Kau mimisan!" teriak Hinata.

"Ahh, Sakura, kamu memikirkan hal yang mesum ya?" selidik Naruto.

"Wah, kau mesum sekali Sakura." Ejek Ino.

Aku malu sekali. Dasar hidung bodoh! Kenapa harus mimisan? Semua orang mentertawakan ku, apa yang aku lakukan disini? Ini memalukan! Aku jadi ingin menangis….Ini buruk sekali, aku mau pulang!

Tanpa disangka Itachi-kun maju dan membekap hidung dan mulutku agar tak terlihat orang lain, kemudian menarikku pergi dari kerumunan. Ternyata dia membawaku ke depan toilet pria. Apa yang ingin di lakukannya?

"Tunggu di sini." Katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam toilet pria. Beberapa saat kemudia dia keluar lagi dengan segulung tisu toilet yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Bersihkan dengan ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan gulungan tisu toilet itu padaku. Aku meraihnya dan menyumbat hidungku sendiri, lalu membersihkan darah yang ada di wajahku. Setelah merasa bersih aku pun membuang tisu itu ke tempat sampah dan hanya berani menundukkan kepala ku di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Itachi memegang kedua sisi wajahku dengan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat ku mendongak.

"Kalau mimisan sebaiknya wajahmu hadapkan keatas." Katanya lagi, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan darah yang masih ada di wajahku dengan tisu yang ada di tangan kanan nya namun tetap memegang sisi wajahku dengan tangan kirinya.

BLUSH!

Betapa lembut perlakuannya padaku, dan paling penting, dia tidak marah?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Mmmm. Yeah, Sankyuu, Itachi-kun. Ano…AH! Ada darah di lengan bajumu!" teriakku lagi

"Tidak apa, lagi pula ini mudah dibersihkan. Ayo kembali ke tempat mereka." Jawabnya santai.

Aku kira dia akan marah lagi padaku. Aku jadi kaget dibuatnya. Aku sangat kasar padanya sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menolongku.

Keesokannya aku pergi ke sekolah Itachi-kun untuk mengganti baju yang terkena darah kemarin. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, tapi tidak berlebihan kan jika aku langsung mendatangi sekolahnya? .

Dan disini lah aku sekarang, di depan dojo karate club Konoha Senior High School. Karena tadi Sai-kun bilang dia ada di sini sekarang. Aku melihatnya latihan, dan dia terlihat sangat cool. Auranya terasa berbeda sekarang. Rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat…oh, dia sungguh tampan!

"KAU JUGA SANGAT KEREN HARI INI ITACHI!"

"LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK, ITACHI!"

Tadi yang bersorak adalah anggota klub karate yang semuanya pria. Wah, Itachi-kun memang benar-benar keren, penggemarnya bukan hanya dari kalangan cewek, tapi dari cowok pun juga banyak .

"Skill nya sangat tajam ya hari ini."

"Ku dengar karena dia kesal pada teman-temannya yang memaksa Itachi ikut goukon! Dia kan jarang terlihat dengan cewek."

"Itachi kun sangat mengagumkan, dia sangat popular di kalangan wanita tapi dia tidak pernah melihat kearah mereka! Yang diperhatikannya hanya karate!"

"Benar sekali. Gerakannya yang indah, wajahnya yang tampan, semuanya hanya sempurna!. Dia bahkan punya pinggul yang ramping."

Itu yang ku dengar dari percakapan anggota klub lainnya yang semuanya adalah laki-laki dan semuanya sedang memperhatikan Itachi-kun yang sedang sparing dengan seseorang.

DUESH!

Ternyata Itachi kun menendang wajah lawan tandingnya hingga lawannya itu jatuh terduduk.

"kau tidak apa-apa Deidara-san?" Tanya Itachi yang buru-buru duduk mendekati lawan tandingnya dan memegang kedua sisi wajahnya untuk memeriksa bagian yang luka.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san!" wajah Deidara memerah samar. Tapi pemuda itu tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang datang dari teman-teman klubnya yang lain.

"Kurang ajar si Deidara! Seenaknya dekat-dekat dengan Itachi-kun! Itachi itu milik bersama! Awas saja! Grr!" kata seorang cowok yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari cowok lain. Melihat ini aku hanya dapat menelan ludah bulat-bulat. Aku kembali focus pada Itachi-san, dan dia tiding sengaja melihatku juga.

"Kauu…"

Sekarang kami ada di taman depan dojo, aku dan Itachi-kun.

"Ini…untukku?" katanya sambil melihat isi bungkusan yang kubawa. Bungkusan itu berisi baju yang sama yang dipakainya kemarin, namun aku membeli yang baru karena merasa bersalah.

"Hai, itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena telah kurang ajar den juga di tolong olehmu kemarin. Terima kasih." Jawabku kalem.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin telah berlaku kasar padamu. Gomenasai." Katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi, suasana jadi agak berat sejenak.

"Ka-karate itu keren ya? Kau bisa meniju seperti ini, lau seperti ini." Aku mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan, dan akhirnya aku malah meninju-ninju udara tidak jelas.

"Sikap tubuhmu salah, yang benar begini…" Itachi-kun kemudian memelukku daru belakang kemudian menggerakkan tangan ku menjadi sikap yang benar (KYAAAA)

Hari ini aku senang sekalii!

Kalau membayangkan kejadian tadi rasanya ingin senyum, saja. Sekarang aku sudah diatas kereta untuk menuju rumah. Aku jadi punya tujuan sekarang, setelah lulus nanti aku mau melanjutkan sekolah ku ke Konoha Senior High School!

"Aku harus belajar yang rajin jika mau lulus tes," aku membuka buku matematika, "coba lihat…subtitusi dari x dan y…."

**End Sakura POV**

Baru saja 15 menit memegang buku matematika sudah membuat gadis itu terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di kereta hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke gerbong yang hanya ada dirinya itu.

"Itachi-kun…" racau Sakura dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan, jangan sebut nama itu, atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu lagi…" kata orang itu, kemudian meraih dagu Sakura dan mengecup bibir mungil itu lembut.

"…little chick!"

**=Tsuzuku=**

**Okee, ini chap pertama udah selesai, RnR ya minna-sama!**

**Keep or delete?**

**Review!**

**Kampaiii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa? Belajar bersama Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah, kau harusnya berterima kasih pada kami, Sakura-chan." Si gadis Indigo terkekeh pelan.

"Kami tahu kau pasti tidak akan berani memintanya pada Itachi-kun sendiri, jadi kami minta pada Sai-kun dan Naruto-kun untuk mengatur semuanya." Si gadis blondie tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau mengikuti test masuk Konoha High School kan? Melihat nilai-nilai mu yang tidak memadai, jadi kami meminta Itachi-kun untuk menjadi tutor mu hingga hari test nanti." Lanjut gadis blondie lagi.

"dan Itachi-kun setuju karena kalian telah berbaikan kan tempo hari? Kami harap kau bisa mendapat keduanya, pelajaran dan kehidupan cinta mu!" sambung gadis Indigo dengan semangat pula.

"Berjuanglah Sakura-chan! Pasti kau bisa menemukan pangeran mu sendiri!" kali ini gadis blondie memberi semangat.

"Arigatooo, Ino-chan, Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!" si gadis pink pun menubruk kedua temannya dan memeluk mereka erat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moe Kare © Ikeyamada Go**

**Unpredictable Love**** © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Re-write from comic to fic****,**** exactly the same ****with the comic, Typo(s)****, **** don't like don't read**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Hello minna-san! Namaku Haruno Sakura, 15 tahun, siswi tahun akhir di Konoha Girls Junior High School dan terima kasih Kami-sama! Aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang sangat menyayangi ku, Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan. Aku juga sayang dengan mereka berdua :)

"Lihat! Ada cowok cakep di gerbang sekolah kita!"

"Waaah, benar, kira-kira dia mengunggu siapa ya?"

Anak-anak di kelas mulai mengerubungi jendela untuk melihat siapa orang yang dibicarakan. Heh? Cowok cakep katanya? Aku segera menembus kerumunan untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan itu...Itachi-kun! Tidak mau membuang waktu aku segera berlari ke gerbang depan. Nah, orang itu namanya Itachi Uchiha, dia satu tahun diatasku dan bersekolah di Konoha High School.

"Itachi-kun! Hah..huhh..Ada apa?" nafasku tersengal karena berlari. Wah Itachi-kun sama kerennya dengan hari kemarin.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membantu mu belajar. Hari ini aku off dari klub dan kelas ku bubar lebih cepat jadi sekalian saja aku menjemputmu." Jawabnya kasual.

W-WAH! DIA MENJEMPUTKU! (^O^)

"Yaampun tampan sekali!"

"Iya kereen, dan lihat! Itu kan seragam Konoha High School! Waah"

"Benar-benar pasti dia juga kaya terus pintar tipe ku banget!"

Ugh! Anak-anak sekolah ku mulai norak deh kalo liat cowok cakep, maklum deh sekolah ku yang sekarang kan memang khusus putri.

"Haruno-san, memangnya aneh ya kalau ada cowok yang datang ke sekolah mu?" tanya Itachi-kun tiba-tiba. Mendengar ini aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Apa Itachi-kun tidak sadar betapa menarik nya Ia? Akhirnya aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

**Itachi POV**

Kerumunan cewek-cewek itu membuatku tidak nyaman, itu sebabnya mengapa aku jarang keluar dengan cewek. Selama aku hidup, cewek yang dekat denganku hanya ibuku. Nah, sekarang mereka menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Ck, mereka menyebalkan.

"HEY! SISWA YANG DISANA!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, secara reflek mencari siapa yang berteriak. Ternyata salah satu guru di sini, tapi kenapa bawa-bawa pedang kendo?

"Ah! Guru kedisiplinan!" Haruno-san mencicit panik.

"Beraninya kau erdiri di gerbang sekolah dan mau menjemput seorang gadis! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menggoda murid-muridkami yang berharga? Hah!" katanya marah. Kenapa lagi harus marah?

"T-tidak Sensei! O-orang ini tidak menggoda ku!" Haruno-san panik. Aku hanya bisa mengrenyitkan alis melihat situasi ini. Sebegitu aneh kah kalau aku menjemput seorang gadis?"

"HYEAAH! RASAKAN KAUUUU !" Guru itu tiba-tiba hendak mengayunkan pedang bambunya padaku, aku bersiap-siap menghindar dari serangannya, hanya butuh sekali lompatan namun tiba-tiba cewek pink ini maju ke depan diantara aku dan sensei merepotkan ini sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Jangan sensei!" teriaknya

Si bodoh ini!

**Sakura POV**

Aku maju tanpa berikir panjang sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu pukulan sensei yang pastinya akan sakit. Tapi sebelum aku merasakansakit itu aku keburu merasakan sebelah lengan seseorang yang merangkul ku dari belakang dan menarikku dengan cepat kemudian memelukku. Aku pun reflek membuka mata, ternyata itu Itachi-kun! Dengan tangan kiri dia meraihku hingga ke pelukannya dan dengan tangan kanan dia menangkis pedang bambu sensei malah memberinya sedikit pukulan sehingga pedang bambu itu patah menjadi dua. Sensei menganga tak percaya. Setelah itu Itachi-kun melepaskan pelukannya. Whoa!

"Tidak perlu khwatir sensei, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh. Dan maaf menenai padang bambunya, aku telah merusaknya." Kata Itachi-kun biasa. Apa itu! Dia baru terkena pukulan pedang bambu! Kenapa tenang sekali?

"Ooh...tidak apa...sama-sekali tidak apa-apa..." Loh? Sensei mendadak lembut begitu? Setelah mengatakan itu sensei pun pergi.

"Sensei mu sepertinya orang yang baik." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

Itachi-kun, dia seperti pangeran yang ada di komik cewek yang suka aku baca. Dia tampan, keren juga baik dan tulus. Dia jujur, pintar dan bisa karate, dia bahkan punya fan boy. Maksudku, mana ada cowok biasa yang punya fans yang juga cowok? Satu lagi, dia orang yang sangat aku suka.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk belajar di perpustakaan kota.

"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, jangan ragu untuk bertanya padaku."

"O-okay!" Aku pun berkutat dengan soal matematika yang sulit.

"Oh, yang ini...bagaimana menyelesaikannya?" kalau soal matematika aku memang payah!

"Yang mana?" Itatchi memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat soal mana yang membuatku terbentur, membuatnya...ya ampun! Sangat dekaaat! (^O^)

"Hm? Apa ini?" Itachi merebut buku yang aku pegang dan melihat...gambarku! ah! Malu sekaliii! Dia pasti menganggapku siswi yang payah dan tidak pernah serius setelah ini! Sakura bodoooooooh! Dia pun membuka halaman yang lain untuk melihat semua gambarku. Ya ampun! Siapapun kubur aku! Buat aku menghilang!

"Hahaha, gambarmu bagus. Kau berbakat ya." Tak disangka Itachi malah tertawa kecil. Dia tampan sekali sampai-sampai membuat hatiku menghangat hanya dengan tawanya. Ditambah lagi dia memuji ku! Ah senangnya.

"Coba lihat, apa di buku lain juga ada?" Itachi mulai mengambil buku ku yang lain. Tidak, tidak boleh! Jangan lihat! Dengan cepat aku berusaha merrebut buku ku kembali dari Itachi-kun, namun dia malam mengangkat tinggi tangannya membuatku tidak mampu menjangkau buku ku.

Itachi-kun, sepertinya kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat bersama denganmu. Aku ingin bersama-mu, aku ingin berada di sampingmu, aku ingin satu sekolah sengan mu!

"Ackchoo!" aku bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini pertemuan ku yang kesekian kalinya dengan Itachi-kun yang menjadi tutor belajarku. Aku berjuang keras untuk test masuk kali ini tanpa melihat waktu ataupun kondisi ku sendiri, dan sekarang aku malah terserang flu.

"Kau terkena flu?"

"Sepertinya iya, hehehehe." Aku nyengir malu. Bersin ku tadi aneh sekali.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, test masuk akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi." Nasehatnya. Aku pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengamini.

"Hey, selama ini aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau ingin masuk ke sekolahku? Aku dengar sekolahmu mempunyai koneksi dengan universitas dan High School lain. Mengapa susah-susah mengikuti test kalau kau pasti di terima?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..." Mana bisa aku mengatakan padanya kalau semuanya karena aku ingin satu sekolah dengannya? "Hm...sekolahmu sepertinya tempat yang menyenangkan untuk belajar, jadi..." selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Oh," Itachi malah tidak memaksaku melanjutkan perketaan ku, aku mensyukurinya. Dia malah cepat-cepat merongoh saku celananya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Tidak sampai dua detik Ia menarik keluar tangannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi padaku. "Ini untuk mu." Ternyata sebuah jimat yang berwarna merah cerah! Cantik sekali.

"Untukku?" Aku terkejut.

"Yeh, ini jimat keberuntungan agar kau kau tidak gugup dan tidak membuat kesalahan saat test nanti." Jelas Itachi. "Jangan khawatir, kamu sudah belajar dengan keras. Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan berada di sana sebagai asisten guru saat hari testnya. Jadi berjuanglah." Itachi memberiku semangat sembari memberikan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Uhm! Baik!" aku menganggukkan kepala dengan senang dan semangat. Terima kasih Itachi-kun, aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!

**====000====**

Hari test masuk Konoha Senior High School...

Aku berjalan pelan keluar rumah, mencoba menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh karena kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura? Kamu kelihatan pucat, sayang." Tanya Tou-san khawatir.

"Benar, apa kau sudah mengukur suhu tubuhmu?" kali ini Kaa-san yang terlihat cemas.

"Ha-ha-ha, aku tidak apa Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku berangkat dulu ya..." jawabku lemah dan sedikit mencoba tertawa untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ah, aku sial sekali. Flu ku makin parah sesaat sebelum ujian. Aku juga kurang tidur belakangan ini. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, itu bukan masalah besar karena...aku mempunyai jimat keberuntungan yang diberikan Itachi-kun.

**Author POV**

Seorang cowok tampan berambut hitam panjang berjalan pelan memasuki pelataran Konoha High School. Seraya berjalan ia mengangkat tangannya dan melirik jam tangan yang terpasang disana.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat datang." Katanya singkat kemudian melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Namun ketika hendak melangkah lebih jauh mendekati gedung utama, cowok itu, Itachi Uchiha mendengar keributan dan secara reflek matanya mencari sebab keributan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Ia melihatnya. Dua orang pemuda sedang mencoba membantu seorang gadis yang terduduk lemah di jalanan. Gadis itu, berambut pink, mirip...

"HEY!" setelah menyadari gadisi itu adalah Haruno-san, Itachi cepat-cepat berlari menuju Sakura. Meraih gadis itu kemudian mendekapnya erat-erat.

"H-hey! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bertehanlah!" Itachi menempelkan tangan kanannya ke kening Sakura dan dalam detik yang sangat singkat matanya melebar panik, "Kamu deman!" katanya panik. Sementara gadis itu mencoba mengenali orang yang mendekapnya sekarang.

'Itachi-kun?'

"Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke UKS, dia terlihat kacau." Kata seorang pemuda yang awalnya berusaha menolong Sakura pada Itachi.

"Tidak..." tak disangka Sakura mencoba duduk sendiri secara perlahan dan berkata lemah, "...aku bisa mengikuti ujiannya..." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Itachi yang benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"APA? Jangan bertindak bodoh! Mana bisa kamu berpikir saat terkena demam setinggi ini?" Pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa nada suaranya naik dan penuh dengan kecemasan. Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu untuk pergi ke UKS bersamanya.

"TIDAK!" Sakura dengan kekuatannya yang terakhir melepaskan genggaman Itachi dengan kasar, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. "Aku sudah belajar sangat keras untuk hari ini, aku ingin mengikuti test nya!" mata sang gadis pinkish mulai berkaca-kaca, Itachi terperangkap sesaat dalam mata itu. Tapi cepat-cepat Ia kembalikan kesadarannya karena saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tenggelam dalam sepasang emerald yang jernih itu.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini!"

"Tolonglah..." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi. Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi.

"Kamu kan bisa melanjutkan ke sekolahmu jika kau tidak diterima di Konoha high kan?" Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Sakura lagi.

"TIDAK!" Sakura melepaskan genggaman Itachi dengan kasar kedua kalinya. "AKU INGIN MASUK KE SEKOLAH YANG SAMA DENGAN MU!" Sakura mengatakan apa yang selama ini di dalam pikirannya tanpa berpikir panjang karena kepalanya tambah sakit.

DEG!

Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya yang telah memerah karena demam menjadi lebih memerah karena malu. Tertu saja karena perkataannya tadi terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta!

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menyukai sekolahku." Akhirnya Itachi buka suara.

'UAPPAAAAAHH?' Inner Sakura berteriak. Lalu gadis ini cengo untuk beberapa saat karena cowok yang didepannya ini ternyata bego banget kalo masalah cinta.

Itachi melepaskan syal putih yang tadi dipakainya kemudian menudungkannya ke kepala Sakura yang terduduk lemas. Kemudian Itachi berdiri mulai melepas mantelnya juga.

"Kamu juga harus pakai mantelku."

"Itachi-kun?" Itachi membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan mantelnya yang besar, kemudian...

"!"

Tak disangka Itachi menggendog Sakura di punggungnya kemudian mulai melangkah tenang ke gedung sekolah.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang ujian jika sudah waktunya ujian..." kedua emerald itu melebar tak percaya, "...sekarang kau istirahat saja!" kali ini Itachi mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah.

"T-tidak! I-Itachi-kun, kamu tidak harus melakukan ini! A-apa aku berat?" Sakura mulai merasa tidak tenang di gendongan Itachi.

"Tidak."

"Orang-orang melihat kearah kita! Tidak memalukan bagimu?" Sakura berteriak panik.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi singkat dan tenang. Jawaban yang berhasil membungkam Sakura, jawaban yang membuat gadis itu hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pasrah di punggung lebar si pemuda.

'Itachi-kun...mengapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku padamu. Hal ini hanya membuatnya semakin tumbuh...Itachi-kun...'

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat punggung pemuda yang Ia sukai. Perlahan mata gadis itu menutup, berteriak seperti tadi sangat menguras energi. Sakura pingsan.

Itachi dengan cepat membawanya ke UKS kemudian menidurkan Sakura di ranjang UKS. Petugas kesehatan dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shizune-sensei?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Ini tidak bagus. Dia tidak bangun meski hanya untuk minum obat penurun panas karena demamnya tinggi dia tidak bisa mengikuti test. Hanya tersisa waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum test dimulai." Terang Shizune-sensei membuat Itachi terdiam. Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, gadis yang telah belajar sangat keras untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya karena begitu menyukai sekolahnya.

"Sensei, tolong berikan saya obatnya..." Itachi meminta obatnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya meraih segelas air putih yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Huh?" Shizune dengan kaku memberikan obat penurun panas itu. Setelah itu Itachi memasukkan obat itu ke mulutnya, kemudian meminum seteguk air lalu meraih dagu Sakura. "T-tunggu! Uchiha-kun!" Shizune-sensei berusaha menghentikan Itachi namun terlambat, pemuda itu telah meraih tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya sedikit kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

Itachi berusaha membuat mulut Sakura terbuka dengan menyentuh dagu Sakura dan sedikit menariknya. Saat bibir merah gadis itu membuka Itachi dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya, berusaha membuat Sakura menelan obat penurun manas dari mulutnya. Sedikit kepayahan karena Sakura tiba-tiba ikut menggerakkan lidahnya reflek seakan membalas ciuman itu. Mereka bermain lidah tanpa menyadari Shizune-sensei yang ikut-ikutan memerah wajahnya menyaksikan kedua anak muda ini.

'Siapa ini? Ah, aku tahu bibir yang lembut ini...aku telah merasakannya sewaktu dimimpi...ciuman dari Itachi-kun...Ah, Itachi-kun, kamu benar-benar...'

"PANGERANKU!" Tanpa sadar Sakura malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi, menarik pemuda itu mendekat kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Sedetik yang lambat kemudian,

'Huh?' Inner Sakura.

'Nani? Pangeran?' Inner Itachi.

"HUAAAAA! GOMENASAAAAI!" secara reflek Sakura mendorong Itachi menjauh karena malu.

'Bagaimana ini? BAGAIMANA? SAKURA NO BAKA! TERJUN SAJA KE LAUT!' Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya sadar, sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja dengan baik." Shizune-sensei angkat bicara "Aku awalnya khawatir karena kau tidak bisa meminum obatnya. Tapi Itachi-kun meminumkannya padamu secara Oral." Jelas Shizune dengan lancar. Sakura cengo.

"Gomen, tadi darurat sekali." Respon Itachi dengan kasual seperti biasa.

'D-D-D-DIA MENCIUMKU? (^O^) J-jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?' Inner Sakura heboh lagi.

Pssshh *wajah Sakura memerah lagi cepat*

"AHH!" Sakura yang kelewat senang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang UKS, berguling ke kanan dan kiri dan pada akhirnya menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan selimut.

"HEY!" Shizune-sensei kaget.

"H-Haruno-san?" Itachi cengo.

**====000 ====**

**Sakura POV**

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengikuti test masuk Konoha High School. Tapi aku sangat panik saat mengerjakan soalnya, jadi aku tidak dapat mengingat apa yang aku isi di lembar jawaban.

Dua hari kemudian...

Aku, Ino dan Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama sore itu.

"Hasil test nya akan keluar besok." Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Ugh, aku tidak percaya diri." Aku depresi sendiri.

"Positive thinking dong Sakura, ini terlalu cepat untuk menyerah!" Ino mencoba menyemangati Sakura yang mulai pundung. "Tapi kau beruntung sekali! Bukankkah kau mendapat ciuman dari Itachi-kun?" jahil Ino kumat untuk menggoda ku.

"Ia sangat peduli untuk seseorang yang seharusnya kaku." Hinata menambahkan, membuat ku makin memerah.

"Memberimu obat secara oral, wah~" Ino menyenggol-nyenggol ku.

"Hmhm, aku senang sekali." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saking senangnya. Dia sangat membantuku, dan dia bahkan lebih baik dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku sangat menyukainya, aku harap dia segera mengetahui perasaanku.

"Ah, Sahura-chan. Wajahmu merah sekali." Hinata mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda ku.

"Kepala mu sekarang pasti penuh dengan Itachi-kun! Hm, seharusny ciuman itu bisa menghapus ciuman dari pangeran mesum itu." Ino perusak suasana! Aku jadi mengingat pangeran mesum itu lagi!

"Tentu saja! Hehehehe. Hanya Itachi-kun!"

**Author POV**

"Hanya Itachi-kun!"

Pemuda yang berambut raven itu menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar nama itu dari suara seseorang yang familiar baginya. Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, ke asal suara tadi. Benarlah, ternyata gadis itu lagi.

"Nande~? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya gadis cantik yang merangkul pemuda itu dengan manja. Pemuda itu menyeringai seksi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis cantik yang merangkulnya. Kemudian memberikan gadis cantik itu sebuah kedipan mata yang menggoda serta senyum manis dari pemuda itu.

"Yup, a cute little chick!"

**Tsuzuku**

1. GOMENASAIIII *bow* maaf soal disclaimer di chap lalu, sekarang sudah hamba bikin sejelas mungkin, semoga Minna-san puas sama fic ini yaa.

2. Thanks to :

**Me, silent reader, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, tanpa nama, Anooo, ****Lady Zhion****, Nanahara Miyu, ****Sagaarayuki****, ****Yuuki d'gray girl****, ****Evan Uchiha Niwa****, Leehyun, Lily Artemist D'G xXTEeR males login, Rizuka Hanayuuki, sasusaku lovers, Cuteshiibeauty, vvvv, Putri Kecil Kuw, me, ****Wana LightNight****, VhieHime, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Kenshin, ****SoraMaria****, Devii KoiKoi, , ****Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight****, naninu, ****Riku Aida****, ****Shard VLocasters****, ****tyasrosi chifukaari****, ****Rei-Cha Ditachi****, ****Tabita Pinkybunny****, Hikari daidoji, ****gieyoungkyu****, d3rin, Hiwatari Nana maaf ga log in, ****noonaSyea****, ****amie uzumaki****, Nhavie-chan, cherry'uchihasakura'blossom, ****mysticahime****, ****airandair****, Hikari Hyun Arisawa, ****Frozenoqua****, Uke, sasusaku 3, Ayaka love SasuSaku**

3. Yup, arigatoo kepada minna-sama, maafkan hamba yang salah tulis di chap sebelumnya terutama sama mystichaime-san hontouni gomenasai. Hamba luruskan di sini, Ini bukan adaptasi, tapi semacam re-write jadi dialognya juga ga bakal beda jauh dari comicnya. Jadi Itachi sebagai Takara, Sasuke sebagai Arata dan Sakura sebagai Hikaru. Maaf ya, kalau ada yang tidak berkenan. Hamba mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya T.T

4. Terakhir, RnR Minna-san! Mind to **REVIEW?**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karate Club's changing room, Konoha Senior High School**

'Hari ini pengiriman surat pemberitahuannya… apa dia berhasil ya…' terlihat Itachi Uchiha sedang berganti pakaian dari kostum karate nya menjadi seragam kebanggaan Konoha Senior High School seabis latihan pagi sambil sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

dump, dump, dump!

'Hm?'

brak!

Terdengar suara pintu ruang ganti itu dibuka dengan keras kontan seluruh perhatian tertuju pada siapapun yang membuka pintu dengan cara bar-bar itu.

"Itachi-kun! Aku lulus!" gadis cantik berambut pink itu menerobos masuk tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sang Itachi Uchiha yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

'Haruno?'

"Aku masuk ke Konoha High!" gadis yang dipanggil Haruno oleh Itachi Uchiha tadi langsung memeluk pemuda tampan tersebut untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

'WUAAAA! Itachi-kun kami d-d-d-dipeluk!' inner anggota klub yang lain menjerit shock.

"Kau…benarkah?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Yup. Terima kasih pada mu loh! :)" gadis Haruno itu masih tersenyum lebar pada Itachi sampai mereka mendengar gedebuk beruntun yang tak wajar.

"Eh?"

Pemandangan yang mereka saksikan selanjutnya adalah anggota-anggota klub yang sudah berjatuhan, mati karena shock.

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moe Kare © Ikeyamada Go**

**Unpredictable Love © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Re-write from comic to fic, exactly the same with the comic, Typo(s), don't like don't read**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno**

"Aku minta maaf tentang menerobos masuk dan memelukmu ketika kau berganti pakaian…" seluruh wajah ku masih panas, memerah karena malu. Aku masih takut-takut untuk membalas tatapan Itachi-kun. Tantu saja! A-aku…aku baru saja….huaaa!

"Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar, tapi sebuah senyum kecil yang menenangkan tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Ah! Aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bodooh, aku malu sekali! Sakura bodooooh! Ta-tapi tadi itu keren sekali! Itachi-kun bertelanjang dada… wuaah, aku juga melihat tanda di bahunya, lalu tadi itu ni-ni-ni-pple…ni….uhh…

"Tapi kau benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik!" suara Itachi-kun memotong lamunan ku lagi.

"eh?"

"Saat kau memberi tahu ku bahwa kau lulus, aku benar-benar senang." Kali ini Itachi-kun tersenyum ringan padaku. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang matanya benar-benar menatapku lembut? Itachi-kun selalu saja bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Halo! Aku Sakura Haruno, 15 tahun! Aku baru saja diterima di Konoha High School dan itu terima kasih pada Itachi Uchiha ini! Itachi-kun membantuku belajar dan menurunkan demamku tempo hari dengan memberikan obat dari mulut ke mulut! Waaaah! ^o^ yaaah, tapi ini hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi tetap saja, dia adalah orang yang aku sukai.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku nggak bisa terus memanggilmu dengan 'kamu'" Itachi-kun tiba-tiba bicara lagi. "Kau ingin ku panggil dengan apa?"

Eh? Panggilan ya?

"Yaaah, Itachi-kun bisa memanggilku Haruno… tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalau Itachi-kun bisa memanggilku Sakura…" jawabku malu-malu.

"Oke. 'Sakura'." dia memanggil namaku dengan biasa. Tapi aaaahhh! Dia menyebutkan namakuuuu! (w) rasanya kami seperti sepasang kekasih!

Aku mengikuti Itachi-kun lagi melanjutkan perjalanan. Malam ini Itachi-kun mau mengantarku sampai stasiun. Rasanya hari ini beralu cepat sekali. Aku ingin berlama-lama dengan Itachi-kun tapi sepertinya nggak mungkin yak an? Hehehe.

"Hey Itachi! Siapa perempuan itu?" Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan aneh yaah walaupun aku akui wajahnya cukup cantik muncul dihadapan kami. Perempuan itu menggretakkan giginya, seperti sedang menahan… marah? Eh?

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi-kun setelah memandangi perempuan itu agak lama, sepertinya tadi berusaha mengingat-ngingat apakah dia benar mengenal perempuan itu. Tapi jika Itachi-kun bertanya begitu berarti dia nggak mengenalnya kan?

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berderap maju lebih dekat kehadapan Itachi dan…

Plak!

Eh? Apa? Kenapa?

"Kau berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda tiap hari!" perempuan itu dengan nggak sopannya berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah itachi dengan ekspresi berang. Apa-apaan hei! "Dasar Itachi tukang selingkuh! Putus dengan perempuan ini sekarang juga!" kali ini jari telunjuk perempuan tak sopan ini mengarah kepadaku.

Aku bingung sekali dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku coba melirik Itachi-kun untuk mencari penjelasan tapi ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan ku. Bingung.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan?" kata Itachi-kun pelan dan lembat-lambat. Dari nada suaranya saja sudah menjelaskan kebingungannya.

"Itachi-kun! Lama nggak bertemu~" satu perempuan aneh lagi muncul dan sepertinya dia sangat mengenal Itachi-kun. Perempuan itu berlari kearah Itachi-kun, menubruk kemudian memeluknya. Aku hanya bisa ternganga dibuatnya "Ahh, akhirnya aku menemukanmu~ kapan mau main ke rumah ku lagi? Aku kangen pada sentuhanmu~" Se-se-sentuhan? Itachi-kun?

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganmu dari nya!" lagi-lagi perempuan aneh yang lain muncul, langsung mencengram pundak perempuan yang sedang memeluk Itachi-kun dengan mesra dan menyentakkan bahu perempuan itu dengan keras sehingga perempuan tadi melepaskan pelukannya dan agak terhuyung menjauh dari Itachi-kun. "Pacarnya Itachi-kun itu aku!" perempuan yang baru datang tadi langsung marah-marah.

"Apa-apaan kau?" berang perempuan yang memeluk Itachi-kun tadi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" balas si perempuan yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian siapa? Itachi-kun milikku!" kali ini perempuan pertama yang menghampiri kami ikut terjun dalam pertengkaran aneh itu.

"Aaaah! Itachi-kuuuun!" Apa? Perempuan dari mana lagi ini?

"Benaaar! Itu Itachi-kun kitaaa!" Kali ini langsung empat perempuan sekaligus yang hendak mendatangi Itachi-kun. Aku masih ternganga, mencoba mencerna situasi (walaupun nggak berhasil karena aku merasa mengalami kram otak mendadak) ketika tiba-tiba Itachi-kun menarik tangaku untuk berlari menjauh dari perempuan-perempuan aneh yang sepertinya mulai bertengkar itu. Ketika kami sudah agak jauh dari mereka, aku mendengar mereka berteriak pada kami dengan seerentak,

"ITACHI! BERI TAHU KAMI SIAPA YANG PALING KAU SUKAI!" tapi aku tak berani melihat kebelakang. Aku terus memacu kakiku untuk berlari, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Itachi-kun yang lebar-lebar. Wajar saja susah! Aku kan pendek!

Tak lama kami berlari akhirnya kami berhenti. Aku menyadari tempat ini, hanya beberapa blok dari stasiun. Aku berlutut karena kaki-kaki ku terasa sakit karena dipaksa berlari dan mencoba mengatur nafas ku yang tersengal-sengal. Uh, paru-paru ku berasa mengecil!

"Apa-apaan perempuan-perempuan itu? Hah…hahh…" terlihat Itachi-kun menumpukan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berada di dekatku, mencoba mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

"Itachi-kun, apa Itachi-kun benar-benar nggak mengenal gadis-gadis itu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Nggak. Nggak sama sekali." Itachi-kun melihat kedalam mataku dengan mantap. Aku bisa melihat bahwa nggak ada kebohongan disana.

Aku menunduk, mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Apa itu si pangeran mesum? Walaupun wajah mereka sama tapi model rambut mereka sedikit berbeda. Kalau Itachi-kun rambutnya lurus dan agak sedikit panjang sedangkan pangeran mesum itu rambutnya agak… mencuat? Lagi pula jika diperhatikan lebih jelas mata Itachi sehitam malam tanpa bulan mau pun bintang, hitam yang pekat….sedangkan mata pangeran mesum itu seperti obsidian, ada sedikit aksen kebiruan. Ah! Bagaimana kalau dia berpura-pura menjadi Itachi-kun?

"Apakah Itachi-kun punya saudara yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi-kun? Seperti saudara kembar?" Itachi-kun agak mengerenyit heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan ku yang aneh ini.

"Nggak, aku nggak punya saudara…yang mirip." Loh, jadi mereka bukan saudara kembar? Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa orang itu…

**~oOo~**

Dari sana, aku berpisah dengan Itachi-kun karena dia harus mampir ke suatu tempat yang berlawanan dengan jalan ke stasiun. Sebentar lagi seri bokemon akan diputar di televisi. Hah, aku harus cepat pulang.

"ah, Itachi-kun!"

Eh? Mataku otomatis mencari suara yang memanggil Itachi-kun tadi. I-itu… rambut mencuat…pangeran mesum! Untuk sesaat aku terpaku, nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sampai si pangeran mesum itu mulai berjalan, bergerak menjau dariku dengan teman-teman yang nggak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ah! Aku nggak bisa kehilangan jejaknya sekarang!

"Ah apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku bingung! Demi Itachi-kun, aku harus menangkap si pangeran mesum, tapi kalau aku nggak pulang bokemonnya akan… Ah, maafkan aku Pikachu!

Aku terus berlari mengikuti jejak si pangeran mesum yang tanpa terasa membawaku ke sebuah taman yang agak jauh dari stasiun.

"Dimana dia? Aku yakin tadi dia sempat masuk ke taman ini…" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan orang mesum itu. Banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan, seperti mengapa dia menyamar sebagai Itachi-kun? Apa hubungan dia dengan Itachi-kun?

"Ngggaaah~ Itachi-khuuunnnaaah~~~"

Ooh, perasaaan ku tak enak. Dengan pelan aku memutar tubuhku ke asal suara…BAH!

I-I-Itachi-k-kun d-d-dengan w-wanita itu BERCINTA? APA-APAAN?

"!#$%^&*!" KYAA! Apa-apaan itu? Dengan cepat aku berjongkok kedaam seak dan menyembunyikan diriku sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan!

"Kau punya urusan dengan Itachi?" bersamaan dengan suara itu aku merasa kerah belakang mantelku ditarik seseorang dan itu membuatku merasa agak tercekik. Orang itu pria yang besar, memaksaku untuk berdiri. Lengannya yang kuat seperti rantai yang membuatku nggak bisa lari menjauh. Gawat! Apa mereka teman si pangeran mesum?

"Beraninya kau mengintip mereka! Kau punya hobi yang hebat ya kan?" pria besar itu berkata lagi padaku diiringi tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain. Aku nggak bisa menghitung jumlah mereka karena sekelilingku terlalu gelap!

Mereka menyeret tanganku mendekat ke tempat Itachi-kun gadungan tadi. Gawat! Benar-benar gawat!

"Lihat Itachi! Ada anak ayam tukang intip disini!" mereka menyeretku kehadapan si pangeran mesum. Aku pucat, rasanya tak ada darah yang mengalir ke kepalaku. Sesaat aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah orang yang sangat mirip Itachi-kun itu sebelum berubah menjadi seringai.

"Yo. Kau datang ke sini untuk menemui ku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Ooh ayolah otak! Ini bukan saatnya!

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar berani. Tapi tetap saja suara ku agak gemetar.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha."

"Pembohong! Itachi-kun bukan playboy seperti kau! Lagi pula rambut dan mata kalian berbeda!" Aku berusaha membantah lagi.

"Hahaha, warna mata kan bisa diganti dengan kontak lens, rambut? Bukankah aku bisa pakai wig?" tawanya meremehkan. Saat itu juga aku teringat pada tanda lahir yang ada di bahu kiri Itachi-kun yang aku lihat pagi tadi. Itu dia! Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan menarik kencang kerah mantel dan leher kiri kaus gombrong yang dikenakan si pangeran mesum.

"Itachi-kun yang asli punya tanda di bahu kirinya!" aku yang berteriak tegas langsung terdiam ketika melihatnya. Oh Tuhan… saat itu juga aku melihat tanda itu, tanda lahir yang sama yang dimiliki juga oleh Itachi-kun. Apa artinya ini?

"Bagaimana dengan tandaku?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kenapa dia memiliki tanda yang sama di tempat yang sama dengan Itachi-kun? Dia mempunyai wajah yang sama dan tanda yang sama…apa itu berarti dia benar-benar Itachi-kun?

"Hei chick, kau sudah banyak mengatakan omong kosong." Aku merasakan tangan besar pria tadi melingkari bahuku. Aku pucat lagi. "Hey Itachi, bisakah kami 'melakukannya' dengan gadis ini? Lagi pula kau nggak menyukai tipe anak-anak seperti ini kan?" pria besar itu mulai berani melingkarkan tubuhnya di tubuhku. Kaki ku lemas karena ketakutan, ah bagaimana ini? EH?

"Nggak…seperti yang kau katakana, cewek nggak seksi seperti itu memang bukan tipeku…" si pangeran mesum mulai menarik gadis yang sedang bercinta dengannya tadi kedalam pelukannaya, "yang lebih penting, kalian mengganggu kesenanganku. Aku sedang sibuk tadi…" pangeran mesum itu mengecup sudut bibir perempuan itu, membuan si perempuan tersenyum senang.

Tolong. Tolong. Tolong Aku!

Itachi-kun yang aku tahu…agak gloomy tapi…kapanpun aku sedang dalam masalah dia selalu membantuku…di bukan seseorang yang…tega dengan dinginnya mengabaikan orang lain!

"Yaah, ayo bersenang-senang disebelah sana~"

"Hentikan…" dia bukan Itachi-kun! Orang Itu bukan Itachi-kun!

BUAGH!

Aku jatuh terduduk saat tangan mereka lepas dari lenganku. Aku ternganga. Dua orang yang menarikku tadi terpental jauh karena seseorang. Itu si pangeran mesum!

"Itachi?"

"Itachi! Apa-apaan kauuuu?" Tanya mereka kesal sambil memegang pipi mereka yang baru saja mendapat bogem mentah dari si pangeran mesum.

"**BAKA**. Aku bilang aku nggak tertarik dengan cewek ini, aku nggak pernah bilang aku memberikan izin kalian untuk 'melakukannya' dengan cewek ini." Jawab si pangeran mesum dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Bagaiman bisa? Ini tidak adil ITACHIIII!"

"Beraninya kalian menentangku saat kalian begini lemah!" orang-orang itu dengan sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Itachi.

"Wah!" tubuhku terangkat, dalam detik berikutnya aku sudah menggantung di bahu kirinya. Wajahku memerah malu.

"Dia memang nggak seksi, tapi aku sangat tertarik dengan yang satu ini. Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuh kalian!" walaupun pangeran mesum ini menyeringai tampan tapi aura hitam mulai menguar dari dirinya, "aku akan menunggunya tumbuh sampai dia menjadi seksi sesuai tipeku!" wuaaah!

"Ita-kuuuun~~~" perempuan yang tadinya sedang bercinta dengan pangeran mesum memanggil nya manja, entah kenapa aku merasa agak kesal.

"Gomen, gomen. Kita lanjutkan lain kali ne?" kata si pangeran mesum seraya menepuk kepala gadis itu sekali, kemudian si pangeran mesum berjalan pergi. Tentu saja dengan aku di bahunya!

Aku nggak mengerti sama sekali, apa dia baru saja menyelamatkan ku?

Badump, badump, badump.

Apa orang ini benar-benar Itachi-kun?

Badum, badump, badump.

Pangeran mesum melonggarkan sedikit cengramannya sehingga aku bisa sedikit melepaskan diri darinya. Wajah kami berhadapan, aku bisa melihat matanya dengan lebih jelas. Memang ada aksen kebiruan disana.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan gendongannya, membuat pantat ku langsung menghantam tanah. Sakit!

"Sakiiit! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam kau berisik! Itu hukuman karena sudah membuntutiku!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi dan aku juga sudah menghukummu. Sekarang cepat pulang! Aku nggak akan membantu mu lagi lain kali!" katanya arogan sambil bersiap untuk berjalan pergi.

"T-tunggu!"

Si pangeran mesum menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa kau benar-benar Itachi-kun?" tanyaku ragu.

"Dasar cewek bodoh. Apa ada lagi yang diragukan dariku? Hm? Wajah yang sama, tanda yang sama…kau sudah melihatnya sendiri dengan matamu." Matanya menatapku lengkap. Aku sedikit salah tingkah. Benar, itu benar seperti yang orang ini katakana, tapi…

"Hatiku…"

"Hah?" tanyanya bingung

"Hatiku berkata kalau kau bukat Itachi-kun. Itachi yang aku tahu… dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis. Dia seseorang yang serius, tapi juga manis…" entah kenapa kata-kata itu mengalir keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau pasti bodoh."

"eh?"

"Kau bahkan nggak mengetahui semua tentangku. Jangan bicara seperti kau tahu semuanya padahal kau nggak tahu!"

"Aku mungkin nggak tahu semuanya, tapi aku tahu!" Hanya perasaanku saja atau pangeran mesum ini agak…terpana? "Dia sangat baik padaku dan dia menyelamatkanku berulang kali! Pertama kali bertemu dia menolongku dengan mimisanku! Ketika aku demam dia menggendongku di punggungnya! Dia suka dengan gambarku! Dan yang paling penting, Itachi-kun nggak perna menggoda ku!" Itachi-kun, dia orang yang sangat baik…aku percaya padanya…"kau bukan Itachi-kun, KAU BUKAN ITACHI UCHIHA!" Aku percaya dengan Itachi-kun yamg aku sukai, aku percaya padanya!

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku menunduk dalam, mencoba menahan tangis yang hendak keluar.

"….kh!"

Suara geraman darinya membuatku mengangkat kepala. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Dasar cewek keras kepala. Aku akan member tahumu yang sebenarnya kalau begitu. Itachi belum menyadarinya…tapi ketika Itachi sedang tidur, aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya."

"A..pa?"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar 'tentang kepribadian ganda'? Aku hidup didalam tubuh Itachi, aku adalah kepribadiannya yang lain."

Oh, Tuhan…

**~Tsudzuku~**

**From Author : **

Maaaf sekali karena sudah membuat minna-sama menunggu lama. Ternyata saya merasakan sendiri kalau mengadaptasi sebuah judul komik menjadi sebuah fic itu lebh susah banget dibanding karya sendiri ya. Well tapi ini update nih chap 3!

Terimakasih buat para Minna-sama yang sudah setia dengan fic ini, saya terharu loh! Review akan saya balas di chap depan, maaf ya?

Terakhir, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ^o^9**

Kampaiii!

Ichikawa Hikaru.


End file.
